


A Not So Work-Out

by SetYourGoalsx7



Category: Glee
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetYourGoalsx7/pseuds/SetYourGoalsx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are working out together. It's a work-out Kurt's been doing for years. Blaine; not so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Work-Out

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: curlyhairedcrooner on tumblr
> 
> My tumblr: dcrissss.tumblr.com  
> Take requests there and also follow everyone back! :)

“Come on, Blaine. Pick up the pace.” Kurt told his fiance as he jogged in place holding some weights. Kurt’s been doing this intense workout for quite some time now and ever since Blaine started to complain he’s getting a tummy, Kurt’s been forcing him into his workout.

It’s not much really. But maybe that’s just because Kurt’s been doing it for awhile now. As he looks over to Blaine, he’s almost certain the boy’s going to faint.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Blaine huffed out in annoyance. He has sweat dripping from all over his body and all he wants to do is lay down in the shower; forever.

“Not fast enough, Blaine!” Kurt scolded. Honestly, he loves Blaine to death, but sometimes his complaining just starts to get on Kurt’s nerves. Kurt also loves Blaine’s newfound “tummy” but if he hears Blaine tell him he’s going to lock himself in his room and never come out again, he’s pretty sure he’ll actually just leave him there. “Let’s go!”

“Kurt! This is actually really painful!” Blaine complained as he struggled with holding the weights. “I’m pretty sure I’m dying!”

“Stop being such a drama queen, babe.” Kurt dropped his weights as walked over to his fiance. “Here, I’ll help you.”

Well, now Blaine just felt like a child. “No, no need to help. How about we just stop.” He offered. 

“We’ve only been working out for 20 minutes!” Kurt told him in exasperation.

“20 minutes too long!” Blaine supplied.

“Fine, Blaine. But one more complaint about your damn non-existent “tummy” and I’m making you drop down and give me 100.” Kurt told Blaine as he passed him a water bottle.

“You’d like to see that, wouldn’t you.” Blaine winked as he opened the bottle and proceeded to chug almost all of it in one go.

Kurt also chugged his water before replying to Blaine’s comment. “Oh yeah, B. You struggling to do push-up’s really does it for me.” Kurt said sarcastically with a wink resulting in a pout from Blaine.

“I can do push-ups.” Blaine defended, still sporting his pout.

“Yeah yeah, stop pouting.” Kurt said as he walked over and sat next to his fiance. He pecked him lightly on the lips successfully turning his pout into a smile.

“Well since we just had an amazing workout, I’ll be taking a nice relaxing shower now.” Blaine said with a smile as he got up to go into the shower slightly shaking his butt along the way.

Kurt laughed as he watched Blaine saunter into the bathroom. After both boys took warm showers, Blaine plopped himself onto the bed snuggling into the pillows. 

“Join me?” Blaine asked his fiance as he held out a hand for Kurt to grab, which he gladly accepted. Blaine pulled him into the bed and snuggled into his neck. “Post-workout cuddles. The best.” He said with a smile.

“If you can even call that a work-out.” Kurt said sarcastically with a laugh as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

“Well sorry some of us can’t keep up with the unstoppable Kurt Hummel.” Blaine said against Kurt’s neck. Kurt laughed in return as he started to card his fingers into Blaine’s ungelled locks, taking advantage of the fact.

“It’s a work in progress I suppose.” Kurt said after some silence. There was even more silence which resulting in Kurt thinking Blaine was asleep. He started to move down the bed to get more comfortable which resulted in small sounds of protest from Blaine. “I’m not going anywhere, just trying to move you and your tummy down a bit.” Kurt said with an evident smirk.

“Shush you.” Blaine said as he moved under the covers. 

“Love you, B.”

“Love you too, Kurt.”


End file.
